


SUEÑO PREMONITORIO

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, ova spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER del capítulo extra "Duerme tranquila esta noche", que también sale al final del OVA 3 de Akatsuki no Yona (El segundo de la saga de Zeno)Cuando Hak aún vivía en el castillo Hiryuu como guardaespaldas de la princesa pelirroja tuvo un extraño sueño... o más bien una terrible pesadilla.





	

_Hak movía su lanza rápidamente, utilizando toda su habilidad. Sabía que si no lo hacía no podría vencer a su enemigo y tenía que hacerlo. No solo eso, tenía que matarle._

_Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de la hábil persona contra la que estaba combatiendo, porque este estaba oculto por las sombras. No sabía quién era, pero por algún motivo este hecho no parecía molestarle._

_Simplemente sabía que esa persona le había traicionado. Traicionado su confianza de la peor forma posible, de modo que ya no tenía arreglo._

_No podía perdonarle, nunca podría perdonarle. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que esa persona había hecho para que le odiara tanto, pero sabía que era imperdonable._

_Esa persona se había convertido en su peor enemigo y tenía que matarle. No importaba nada más._

_La ira y el odio de la bestia del Trueno no hicieron más que aumentar porque sus desesperados esfuerzos no estaban teniendo resultado. Su enemigo siempre esquivaba todos los golpes mortales en el último momento. Escurridizo como la serpiente rastrera que había demostrado ser. Por lo menos su enemigo podría demostrar que le quedaba algo de honor aceptando la muerte con dignidad, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya no debía saber ni lo que significaba la palabra “honor” si había hecho lo que había hecho._

_De todos modos tenía que apresurarse. Tenía que matarle. Si no lo hacía pronto…_

_-Hak – escuchó que le llamaba una voz femenina, rompiendo su concentración y haciendo que mirara a su espalda._

_Se trataba de Yona. La misma princesa Yona a la que había jurado proteger. Pero la imagen de la chica que tenía frente a él estaba mal._

_La princesa Yona que él conocía no le habría llamado con la voz débil y rota que acababa de oír, siempre era firme y decidida cuando le llamaba. No tenía esa mirada vacía, casi sin vida, sus ojos siempre brillaban con alegría e ilusión. Nunca pondría esa expresión de angustia y desesperación mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, porque la única preocupación que esa niña mimada había llegado a conocer era no poder doblegar sus rebeldes rizos carmesís. Tampoco estaría arrodillada de forma tan descuidada en el suelo, sin parecer preocuparse porque su caro traje se arrugara o manchara, pareciendo una marioneta desmadejada a la que le habían cortado los hilos y no tenía voluntad de moverse por su cuenta._

_¿Quién era ella? Tenía los mismos rasgos que su princesa Yona, pero no podía ser ella. No quería que fuera ella. Todo estaba mal._

_No pudo pensar más en ello porque aparecieron unas figuras detrás de la chica. Sabía que eran hombres, aunque no podía distinguir sus rostros ensombrecidos, y estaban sosteniendo lanzas y espadas con las que comenzaron a amenazar a la joven princesa._

_Sin embargo Yona no mostró ningún signo de miedo o preocupación, a pesar de tener una cuchilla afilada bajo su yugular. Parecía que estaba tan rota que ya no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, como si hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir._

_Esto estaba mal. Mal. ¡Todo estaba mal!_

_Debía hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que protegerla. Ese era su deber, además de que de algún modo sentía que esa frágil chica era lo único que le quedaba. Lo único valioso para él que aún no había perdido._

_-¡Princesa! – gritó Hak a la vez que trataba de correr extendiendo su mano hacia ella de forma desesperada._

_Sin embargo su carrera fue interrumpida cuando sintió que una espada se clavaba en su espalda y luego atravesaba todo su pecho antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar._

_Hak abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa y poco después bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, para comprobar con incredulidad que había la punta de una espada sobresaliendo de su pecho. La sangre salía borbotones de la herida que había provocado, y tuvo la certeza de que su corazón había sido atravesado._

_Su enemigo había aprovechado la oportunidad para herirle de muerte por la espalda, completamente a traición, sin dudar ni un segundo. La verdad era que a estas alturas no debía sorprenderle, no podía esperar otra cosa de su enemigo. La culpa había sido suya. Había sido descuidado y por eso iba a morir en ese mismo instante. Era el fin._

_-Adios, Hak – habló su enemigo detrás de él, y Hak se quedó paralizado porque conocía esa voz, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía ser…_

_La bestia del Trueno miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, solo para comprobar que sus terribles sospechas eran ciertas._

_Era Soo-Won, aquel al que había llegado a considerar su mejor amigo, el que estaba sosteniendo el arma. Aunque la verdad era que ya no parecía la misma persona que había conocido, aquel al que había llegado a llamar amigo. Su expresión era cruel y fría, y no parecía tener remordimientos por lo que acababa de hacerle. Él era ahora su enemigo. Le había matado porque se había entrometido en sus planes, al igual que había hecho con el Rey Il. Cierto. Había asesinado a su amable Rey que odiaba las armas a sangre fría, y todo eso justo en frente de la princesa. A pesar de que ella le amaba. Ella le amaba tanto y aún así había roto su corazón. El puro corazón de la princesa estaba roto irreparablemente._

_El sentimiento de traición y la ira que Hak sentía solo se incrementaron, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Soo-Won había ganado._

_Se sentía tan inútil. Al final no había podido protegerla. No había visto venir la traición. No había podido proteger a nadie._

_Estos pensamientos le invadían mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre y los bordes de su visión se oscurecían. La inconsciencia le llamaba, o más bien la muerte._

_Lo último que vio fue a Yona, cuyos ojos habían dejado de parecer tan vacios para mostrar conmoción y horror mientras miraba a Hak y derramaba aún más lágrimas._

_Quiso pedirla que no llorara por él, que no lo merecía después de ser tan inútil. Pero se sintió incapaz de hablar por la sangre que le ahogaba y comenzaba a derramarse también por su boca._

_El llanto de la princesa se incrementó y el último pensamiento de Hak antes de que le tragara la oscuridad fue: “No llores. Por favor, sonríe.”_

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

-¡Hak! – gritó una voz femenina a la vez que sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

La bestia del Trueno abrió inmediatamente los ojos, completamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó mostrando su confusión, frotándose la zona de la cabeza que le dolía y mirando a su alrededor en un intento de reorientarse.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las ostentosas habitaciones del castillo Hiryuu, más concretamente en la sala común de las dependencias de la princesa. De hecho debía ser ella la que le había golpeado, porque estaba de pie en frente de él con una expresión cabreada mientras sostenía firmemente un abanico, seguramente el objeto agresor.

El ceño fruncido de la chica auguraba problemas y dolores de cabeza para él, y no solo por los posibles golpes, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió increíblemente feliz al verla. Casi no pudo contener las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él no era así, y hacer eso de ninguna manera sería correcto. Él era su guardaespaldas, nada más. Pero, esas extrañas sensaciones que tenía en el pecho…

-No tienes remedio, ¿por qué siempre eres tan grosero? – le reprendió Yona, sacándole de sus pensamientos -. Has vuelto a quedarte dormido mientras te hablaba.

-¿Dormido? – murmuró Hak, comenzando a comprender.

Ah. Se había quedado dormido. Y había tenido un sueño, ¿no? Aunque no podía recordarlo muy bien. ¿De qué había sido?

Por algún motivo tenía la apremiante sensación de que era importante que recordara. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía hacerlo. Todo eran imágenes borrosas que parecían no tener sentido. Pero este nudo de angustia que aún permanecía en su pecho... ¿Había sido un mal sueño? ¿Una pesadilla?

Un nuevo golpe en la cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Eso duele – se quejó Hak, levantándose de su asiento para alejarse de la chica cubriéndose la cabeza, para evitar recibir más golpes.

-Es culpa tuya por ignorarme – declaró la princesa a la vez que le sacaba la lengua de forma burlona e infantil -. Te lo tienes merecido.

-Tal vez no lo haría si dejaras de hablar todo el tiempo de tu pelo – la respondió Hak con el mismo tono burlón.

La princesa enrojeció de ira y comenzó a agarrar todos los objetos que había a su alcance. Aquí estaba, un nuevo berrinche de la princesa.

-¡Es importante para mí, idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! – siguió gritando la chica una y otra vez mientras lanzaba un objeto tras otro.

Hak esquivó todos los proyectiles de la princesa con facilidad.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo aún no mejora tu puntería, princesa? – preguntó Hak burlón.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó Yona aún más cabreada, lanzando el cojín que tenía en la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

Hak lo esquivó con la misma facilidad, pero entonces pasó algo inesperado. La puerta que había detrás de él se abrió y alguien entró por ella.

-¿Qué es todo este-? – el Rey Il no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, porque el cojín volador chocó de lleno contra su cabeza.

Todos en la habitación quedaron en un anonadado silencio, solo roto por el estruendo metálico de la corona del Rey cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Padre! – exclamó Yona finalmente, siendo la primera en reaccionar y acercándose a su progenitor con paso apresurado -. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho. Pero no ha sido culpa mía, ha sido el idiota de Hak el que ha comenzado todo.

-Yo no era el que estaba lanzando objetos potencialmente peligrosos por todos lados – se defendió la bestia del Trueno con tono despreocupado.

-¡Silencio! Si he dicho que es culpa tuya, entonces es culpa tuya – le reprendió la chica mirándole de forma acusadora.

Hak se limitó a apartar la mirada y resoplar resignado, considerando que no merecía la pena discutir más.

Yona estaba a punto de volver a gritar a su guardaespaldas, pero fue interrumpida por la risa del Rey Il, que finalmente parecía haber salido de su desconcierto inicial. Los otros dos jóvenes parpadearon sorprendidos y le miraron extrañados.

-¿Padre? – preguntó Yona levemente confundida.

-Es increíble lo bien que os lleváis. Con solo veros siempre me alegráis el día – declaro el Rey con una amplia sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera, padre. Hak y yo no nos llevamos nada bien – le contradijo Yona con un puchero de molestia.

-Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con la princesa – añadió Hak con tono serio.

-Claro, después de todo yo siempre tengo razón – declaró la chica convencida -. Por ciento, ¿a qué debo su visita, padre?

-Es cierto – exclamó el hombre como si acabara de recordarlo -. Tengo algo para ti, querida hija – la dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su ostentoso traje de Rey.

-¿En serio, padre? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – preguntó reiteradamente la chica con los ojos brillantes y expresión de entusiasmo.

-Ahora lo verás – se limitó a decir su padre, haciéndose el misterioso, a la vez que extendía hacia ella una pequeña caja.

La chica la cogió emocionada y la abrió sin demora. Sus ojos morados chispearon de felicidad cuando vio el contenido.

-¡Qué bonitos! Son justo los que quería – exclamó Yona sacando unos pendientes de la caja para después lanzarse a abrazar al Rey -. Gracias, padre. Me encantan. No me los quitaré nunca, nunca – reiteró mientras se los ponía apresuradamente y después corría hacia uno de sus muchos espejos para ver cómo le quedaban puestos.

-Me alegro de que te gusten, Yona – habló el Rey Il, mirando a su entusiasmada hija con obvia satisfacción y felicidad.

Hak también sonrió levemente ante la escena. Era tan fácil contentar a esta chica mimada. La daban una baratija cara y ya no cabía en sí de gozo. Sin embargo, el hecho de ver la habitual sonrisa alegre y despreocupada de la chica, le hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior, y por un segundo pensó que había deseado volver a verla así. ¿Volver a verla así? ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? La princesa Yona siempre sonreía. A veces se enfadaba, pero su brillante sonrisa no se empañaba por ello. Esa princesa mimada e inocente no conocía lo que era la tristeza. ¿Entonces por qué había pensado eso?

-¿Le gustarán a Soo-Won? – se preguntó Yona con tono soñador mientras seguía admirando su reflejo en el espejo.

La mención de Soo-Won hizo que a Hak se le helara la sangre durante un segundo. Desconcertándole nuevamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba acostumbrado a que Yona siempre intentara complacer a su amado primo. Él había aceptado los sentimientos de la chica tiempo atrás y estaba en paz con ello. Soo-Won y Yona hacían buena pareja, y no podía imaginar a nadie mejor para gobernar el reino en el futuro. Hak se consideraba amigo de ambos y les apoyaría en todo, como siempre. ¿Entonces qué había sido ese sentimiento frío y oscuro de hacía un momento?

-Estoy seguro de que a Soo-Won le encantará cómo te quedan – habló el Rey Il, respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de su hija, a pesar de que también había fruncido levemente el ceño ante la mención de su sobrino, aunque disimuló bien su contrariedad -. Después de todo estás hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, hija.

-Siempre es tan zalamero, padre. Usted no es objetivo – señaló la chica con un leve puchero, aunque se había sonrojado levemente porque realmente la había alagado el cumplido.

El Rey Il siguió alabando las virtudes de su hija mientras esta se sonrojaba cada vez más, obviamente complacida por sus palabras.

Hak suspiró resignado y volvió a sentarse, sabiendo que la cosa iba para largo. Cerró los ojos mientras oía de fondo hablar al Rey y a la princesa, ya sin prestar atención a sus palabras, pero se sintió tranquilo escuchando el familiar sonido de sus voces.

Hoy era otro día tranquilo en el castillo Hiryuu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí este nuevo one-shot. Hacía tiempo que tenía esta idea rondándome la cabeza, la posibilidad de que Hak también hubiera podido tener alguna clase de sueño premonitorio, como se ve que Yona tiene en el extra oficial del manga “Duerme tranquila esta noche”.  
> Se que tengo otros proyectos pendientes de continuar, pero después de tantos días que llevo sin escribir entre unas cosas y otras me sentía algo oxidada y por eso me he decidido a volver a “calentar motores” con este one-shot.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Procuraré continuar el resto de mis proyectos pendientes a lo largo de la semana, pero no os puedo especificar fechas concretas porque estoy pendiente de resolver unos asuntos que seguramente requieran mi atención inminente.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
